You'll Be In My Heart
by taytay3
Summary: "We'll...we'll run away Ally and we'll never come back to this. We can be together, don't you want that?" Austin yelled as the sound of police sirens were heard across the street. "Austin I can't leave my parents!" I yelled at him. The rain started to come down hard. He kissed my hand and took in a sharp breath, "I'll be back for you I promise." And with that he took off.
1. Chapter 1

You'll Be In My Heart

Ally's POV

I sat there looking out the foggy window. The sound of rain pounding against the window pane brought me to a small sense of clarity while I read my book Pride and Prejudice. My life was simple, yet none complex. There were no problems, you could say it was a perfect life. In theory...

I've never really seen the outside world. Outside of my house that is. You see, my mom and dad have secluded me from the world basically, not that I don't mind. My father taught me that the world is dangerous and I believe that everything he does is interest in my safety and my safety only. It amazes me at how much he loves and wants to keep me protected.

And then there's my mother. She wants me to be out there, be confident, explore the world, well I don't know what I want.

I definitely know that the world is dangerous. All those people partying and hooking up too early at age is lead to live an uncertain and ungodly life. I'm lucky enough to go to church on Sundays with my mother and father. You could say I'm there little good girl and I have been since I was born.

Living in the small town of Miami where not much goes on can get a little suffocating, but I've never had an urge to do anything preposterous or out of the ordinary, my life is just as normal as I want it to be and I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Allison dear? Do you mind coming downstairs for a minute?" mother yelled from the downstairs. I sighed and closed my book. I walked down the stairs and saw my parents sitting in the living room. Mother was sipping on some hot tea while father was reading an article. "Allison I was wondering if you would want to go out to dinner? I've already made plans to go but if you don't want to, I can get maid Lana to come over." He said with a bold smile upon his lips.

"Oh yes I would love to where are we going?" I said sitting down on the love couch.

"Cosmos. It's a five star restaurant just downtown. I'd think you'd love it honey." Mother said with a smile. My mother looked like me more than my father did. We had the same eye color, same lips you could say we were twins.

I nodded and my dad smiled laying the newspaper to the side. "Splendid, we must get ready quickly if we want to be there on time." He said getting out of the seat. He already looked ready for the dinner. "Go get dressed sweet pea we'll be down here when you're ready."

I got up and ran up the stairs with a smile. I was very fortunate to have a family like this. My father and I were closer than my mother and I. We both had the same interest in things and we both thought a like. Nothing could tear us apart.

I opened my dresser and pulled out a yellow dress that had a blood red belt around it. I laid it down on my bed and grabbed a towel walking into the bathroom as I started the shower. I striped down, pulled my hair back in a tight bun and hopped inside letting the warm heat caress my skin. After 10 minutes of a relaxing shower I stepped out and dried off quickly letting my hair fall down my back.

I pulled on my dress and slipped into some black heels loving the way I looked. My mother got it for me for my 16th birthday which was only 2 months ago. I rubbed some lotion on my legs and dried off my hair. I began to blow dry it and curl it making it super curly which was just my style.

I brushed my teeth quickly and added some earrings on along with some lip gloss. I know what you're thinking. Too fancy? I know but Cosmos is a five star restaurant what am I supposed to wear? Jeans?

I sighed and walked down the stairs. My mom was in a dress skirt and and a tucked in blouse she looked beautiful. "Allison you look amazing ready to go?"

"Yes." Father opened the door and we were off.

* * *

"Hello are you guys the Dawson family?" A lady asked as we entered Cosmos. My father cleared his throat and flashed his genuine smile, "Yes that's us."

"Ok well follow me." The lady said pulling out some menu's and leading us to the back of the restaurant. As the back came into view I saw that there was a balcony with an awning and little firefly lights dangling from the ledge of the awning. It was a beautiful sight. "Here we are." She said gesturing to the chairs.

I took a seat as the lady handed us our menu's. "Your waiter will be right with you." She smiled and left us.

"Wow father this place is amazing." I said in awe still looking around. "Well it is a 5 star restaurant is it not?" He said with smile. "This menu looks delicious." Mother said with a smile on her face. We haven't gone out for dinner together in a long time, I felt more family oriented and it brought sudden joy to me.

I looked down at my menu trying to find something good to eat. "Hello I'm Austin and I'll be your waiter to-"

I looked up to see the waiter, he had blonde hair and his eyes were brown with flecks of gold in them. I could feel my cheeks get hot and I couldn't help but stare at him. "H-hi." He said with a stutter as he looked me in the eyes.

I saw my father staring at us and I snapped my attention back to the menu. My father cleared his throat and the waiter jumped a little, "Sorry sir, would you like anything to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Yes just some hot tea unsweetened for my wife too and oh Allison what would you like to drink?" My father asked. "Oh," I said putting down the menu. "Um, I don't really know."

"May I suggest the cotton candy drink it's our specialty." He said with a smile. "I would-"

"I'm sorry but Allison doesn't drink anything in high calories, that's a very bad drink. I didn't think they would have it here." Father said cutting in. "Oh well I was just suggesting since it looked like she couldn't decide what to drink." The waiter said shyly. "I think she would like some cold tea with lemon on the side."

"But father-"

He gave me stern look and I closed my mouth looking at my lap. "Um ok tea with lemon on the side it is. I'll be right back with your orders." The waiter said with a smile before turning around and heading towards the kitchen. "Lester how rude of you!" Mom said hitting dad with her napkin. "Penny," He began, "Allison doesn't need those kind of sweets. Right Allison?"

I hated when he asked me questions like that. If I agreed with him mother would be mad at me and if I didn't agree with him he would be mad with me. "Well?" He said. "Mother, father can we just have a civilized dinner for once without a silly fight about some drink?"

"I guess you're right." Mom said straightening her skirt. Suddenly father spoke up, "I don't like our waiter."

"Lester!" mother yelled at him. I rolled my eyes and intertwined his fingers with mine. "Father he's not so bad just be civil." I said reassuringly. He sighed and sat up squeezing my hand before letting go.

The waiter then came back with our drinks. "Here ya go." He gave my parents their tea and he sat down my drink flashing a smile at me. "I think I'll have the steak medium rare and my wife will have...?"

"I'll have spaghetti without the meatballs." She said handing the waiter the menu. "And I'll have some salad with crumbs and bacon bits. If you don't mind dad?" I said with sarcastic glare at him. He chuckled, "Knock yourself out."

"Ok I'll be right back with your orders. Miss may I have your menu?" He asked me. I handed the menu and our hands slightly touched. I felt a little shock go through me that sent chills down my back. I took in a sharp breath of air, "Allison you ok?" my mother asked. I nodded slightly and I looked up to see the waiter quickly walking away.

"I still don't like him." My father pouted. Mother groaned and she took his hand rolling her eyes at his odd like behavior.

15 minutes later the waiter came back with our meals. Passing them out quietly, "Enjoy." He took a quick glance at me and left without a word. That was strange...

We ate in silence and when we finished we left paying for our meal at the front.

"Thanks dad that was an amazing dinner." I said as we opened the door to our house. "No problem sweetie now get ready for bed."

I kissed his cheek and gave my mom a quick hug before running up the stairs and going into my room. For some reason, the blonde brown eyed waiter couldn't get out of my mind. The electric spark that ran through my body when we touched for no more then a second flashed back into my mind for some reason.

I quickly got in my pajama's and brushed my teeth hopping into bed as I drifted off into a deep sleep...

* * *

A/N- Hey guys this is my NEW story I really hope you like it:) I just came up with it all of a sudden and I was like wow I really need to write this cuz it won't stop bothering me lol ok so read, like, and REVIEWWWW:)

-Taylor:)


	2. Chapter 2

You'll Be In My Heart

Ally's POV

I sat in the comfortable chair. I was reading a book near the window in the local library. This was one of the rare times I got to get out of the house. I loved going to the local library. I was great friends with the librarian and almost everyone knew I came here every weekend.

As I was reading my latest book "Royal Treatment", I couldn't help but feel as if I was being watched by something...or maybe someone. I carefully sat the book down on my lap and looked around.

I was in a secluded area Mrs. Tebbe always lets me go in secluded area's to read. She knows I love my privacy when it comes to books and such. I sighed and got up. "Hello?" I asked thinking someone was there. Suddenly someone's head popped up knocking over a pile of books. "Ouch." A voice said.

I walked over and saw that it was a boy with blonde hair. "We're you eavesdropping on me?" I asked suspiciously.

He looked up and his eyes went wide, "No I work back here."

I soon realized it was the waiter from last night. The way his eyes only glimmered in the light and the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips gave him away. "Oh I didn't know, wait you work two jobs?"

He got up and dusted off his jeans, "Yep my aunt works here she's the librarian." he said picking up the pile of books. "Oh... here let me help." I bent down and handed him the books as he stacked them back on the shelf. "Thanks," He said shyly, "You know my aunt really loves dedicated readers and she would appreciate if some of her recent readers came here to work a part time job."

"Oh that's really great and all but I'm not looking for a job right now." I said putting the last book on the shelf. "Oh well I've never really seen you before what's your name?" He asked.

"Allison." I said walking over and grabbing my book off the chair.

"Wow that's a pretty name." He said with a genuine smile. I laughed, "There's not much to it."

"Ever thought about nick naming yourself? Maybe to Ally?" He said with a smirk. I sat down in the chair as he took a seat as well, "Well I've never really thought about it." I said. For some reason I loved the name Ally it seemed more...normal.

"Ha, well you should. Anyways there's this really cool movie playing down at the beach."

I laughed nervously, my father would never let me to a party ever and honestly he wouldn't let me go alone with a boy. "I don't know I would have to ask my father he's pretty strict."

"Yeah I got a pretty strong vibe he hated me." we both laughed and smiled at each other. "I don't think he would hate you if he didn't really know you." I said slipping a bookmark in my book. "Well if you want to go to the movies with me and my friends I'd think you'd have an amazing time."

My phone then began to buzz signaling it was my dad meaning it was time to get home, "I'll think about it." I said collecting my things. "I've got to go." I started to head for the door but I heard him walking right behind me. "Would you like me to walk you home, maybe?"

I could feel heat rise up in my cheeks and I looked down, "Um, sure why not?"

"Ok." He said with a smile. We walked out of the room and towards the main exit of the building. "Where are you going Austin?" Mrs. Tebbe asked raising up her glasses. "Just taking this beauty home." He said with a wink.

Mrs. Tebbe smiled and shooed us away.

"You didn't have to walk me home." I said shyly clutching my books to my chest. "Well I wanted to. Was that a bad thing?" He asked kicking a couple rocks on the sidewalk out of his way. "O-of course not." I said with a slight stutter. For some reason I felt like I couldn't talk near him or I would say something wrong. Hopefully it was just my imagination getting the best of me.

After a couple minutes of silence I began to speak up, "So Mrs. Tebbe, are you just staying with her for a while?"

He perked up and shoved his hands in his pocket, "No actually she's my guardian...my parents died in a car crash when I was 12." He said and I could hear the sudden sadness in his voice. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. Some things are just meant to happen I guess." He said as we rounded the corner into my neighborhood. We passed a couple houses before arriving at my house. "Thank you for walking me home that was very sweet of you." I said as we walked up the porch and I rang the doorbell.

"No problem it was the least I could do."

Suddenly the door swung open and there of all people stood my father. I could see his features change from happy to sad in a matter of minutes. "Hello father." I said looking at the ground. I didn't want to see the look on his face. I was hoping that mother would have opened the door but of course luck is never on my side.

"In the house now." He snapped at me. "But fath-"

"Now!" He yelled making me jump a little. I sighed softly, "Thanks again Austin, bye." I stepped inside the house and closed the door getting one last glimpse of Austin before closing it completely. "Allison Marie Dawson."

Oh no he used my full name this (in my case) is very bad. "Father," I tried to explain, "he was just walking me home that's all."

"That is not the point Allison I don't want you being around the kid. From what I've heard he's bad news." He said wagging his finger at me. "Bad news?" I repeated. "Nothing just, I don't want you around him and that's final. Now are we understood?" He asked.

I nodded and hugged my books closer to my chest. I hated when my father and I disagreed on things. It really put a mark on our relationship.

I walked up the stairs refusing to look back at him. For the first time ever I felt some type of anger for him. But why over some boy showing on our front porch steps? I pushed the thoughts to the side and opened my room. I first dropped my books on my bean bag chair and plopped onto my bed looking up at the ceiling.

Suddenly I sat up. I'm going to the movie at the beach tonight.

I felt a sudden urge of rebellion inside me and I couldn't help but express it. I smiled and quickly showered. After 5 minutes I dried off, wrapping the towel around my hair I went over to my dresser. "Hmm, what to wear..." I asked myself biting my lip. I pulled out some nice black skinny jeans and a dark blue blouse.

Then there was sudden knock at the door, "Allison it's your father. Can we talk?" He asked.

I mentally groaned, "Um just one second dad I just got out of the shower!" I yelled. "Ok come downstairs when you're ready." I heard his foot steps back away from the door and down the stairs. I sighed and grabbed my rob, opening the door I went downstairs to see my father with his suitcase in his hand. "Hello Allison so to get to the point I'm going on a convention for 2 days and I'll be home on Monday." He said with a smile.

I then felt the sudden urge that someone was watching me. My eyes slanted over to see my mom observing me. "Oh ok father bye." I kissed his cheek and mother came over to hug him. He gave me one last kiss to the forehead before leaving the house.

I gave out a breath of air and headed for the stairs. "You going out?" Mother suddenly spoke.

No wonder she was looking at me strangely she knew something was up. "Um no." I lied. I hated lying it was my worse trait but that party, I just felt like I had to go and didn't have a choice. She sighed getting up out of the seat, "Honey you don't have to lie to me since your father is gone for a while I think you deserve to go out. I'll drop you off myself if that's alright."

I smiled and went over to hug her. "Thanks mom."

"No problem sweet pea, now go get all dazzled up. It is your first party after all."

I laughed and walked up the stairs entering my room. I let out a quick squeal and calmed myself before stripping down and pulling on my outfit. I quickly flat ironed my hair which made me look pretty for once.

After I finished I brushed my teeth, rubbed some more lotion on my arms and opened my closet looking for the right pair of shoes to wear. I scanned my eyes around the pile of shoes and found some black ballet flats. Perfect.

"You ready sweetie?" My mom asked slowly opening the door. I flashed a smile and slipped on my flats, "Yeah I'm ready."

* * *

A/N- Ohh looks like Ally's going on a little phase of rebellion. Lol thanks for all the lovely reviews always make sure to review because I need to know if you really want this story to continue!:) Anyways reviewwwwwwwwww lol and read all my other stories too!:)


	3. Chapter 3

You'll Be In My Heart

Ally's POV

I arrived at the beach and smiled as tiki torches were lit to fill the night with light. Music was blaring loud and I looked back at my mom with clear fear written upon my features. "Awe sweetie it's going to be ok. I know this is your very first party and you're nervous but make the most of it." She said with a smile. I nodded and took a deep breath heading for the beach.

I was scared tremendously scared but I would have to shake it off. My mom wants me to be fun and this is the perfect reason to show dad I'm capable of being on my own even if just for 2 hours.

"Ally!" I looked up to see Austin running over to me.

"Oh hey Austin." I spoke shyly. I looked around seeing people dance and I got nervous. How come I couldn't just be as wild and reckless as them. Heck I can't even dance for my life.

"You ok?" He asked with a smile. I nodded and he held out a hand. "Well don't just stand there come on!"

I took his hand as we ran across the warm sand over to the other side of the beach. There was a small pier and it had a blanket with a little basket on top. "What is that?" I asked as we got closer to the small pier.

"Ha don't tell me you haven't heard of a picnic before?" He asked laughing.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Of course I have."

We finally arrived at the pier, Austin sat down on the smooth blanket as so did I.

Austin looked at me intently, "What?" I asked shyly. I could feel the heat in my cheek rise to a temperature that was unbelievably. "Nothing I just realized how pretty your eyes are."

I blushed and smiled, "Thank you."

"So," I started taking a brief pause, "why did you choose to invite me to a party I obviously don't fit into."

He chuckled before pulling out some sandwiches, "You seemed new to this part of town so just wanted to make you fill welcomed is that such a crime?" He asked sarcastically.

I scoffed, "Nope not at all especially if it means getting free sandwiches." I snatched a sandwich out of his hand as he smirked. "Someone's greedy."

I laughed opened the bag. "No they just look really irresistible." I took a giant bite out of the sandwich as he just covered his mouth to stop his spontaneous laughter. "So Ally tell me about yourself."

I cleared my throat, "Well there's not much, um I'm a reader obviously, I play classical guitar along with piano."

"Wow that's cool, wait lemme guess you trained yourself to play." He asked sipping on his drink. "I wish, my dad didn't think I could do it by myself so he got me a private piano teacher. He's really strict."

"Oh that must suck." He said simply.

I sighed and took a sip of my drink, "Thanks for inviting me Austin this was really sweet."

"No problem Ally." He said with a goofy smile.

I laid down on the blanket feeling a wave of serenity wash over me. I felt different with Austin like I could do anything.

"Ally?" Austin asked suddenly.

"Yeah Austin?" I said looking up at the stars. "Does your father like me?"

I sat up at the strange question, "I don't really know actually, he's just giving me mixed signals about you why?"

"I don't know it's just he seems a little pissed off when he see's me and that's only been two times." He said sadly. I could tell he was sad about this and for some reason I wanted to help.

"Don't worry he just needs to get used to the fact that were friends." I said placing my hands in my lap. "Oh who said we were friends?" Austin teased. I rolled my eyes and nudged his shoulder as the movie began to start.

* * *

Austin and I were playing in the sand while the movie ended. "So your middle names Monica?"

"Yeah you got a problem with that Marie?" He sneered. I laughed and kicked some sand at him, "This was so much more fun than I thought."

"Well it is a beach party...or what's left of it." He said slowly looking around the place. It was 11:00 at night and everyone had gone home except me and Austin.

We looked at each other busted into pure laughter. "I should get you home it's getting late." Austin said standing up.

"Ok let's go." I got up dusting off the sand.

We ran towards the sidewalk and started walking. "I had a great time tonight the movie was great." I said smiling. "Really it was only Twilight we could have done better but the man who owns the thing too cheap to buy something worthwhile." Austin exclaimed with laughter.

We entered the sidewalk to my neighborhood. I don't get why my mom bothered to drive me it was only a 5 minute drive at the most. I found my house and Austin followed me as we ran across the road to my driveway. "Thank goodness my dad's not home he would have killed me for staying out this late." I said as we walked up the porch steps.

Austin laughed as I pulled out my keys, "Aye Ally?"

I looked up, "Hmm?"

He grabbed my face kissing my lips and what did I do?

I froze in my place. I didn't know what to do, I've never been kissed before. But the feeling rising up inside made my head spin and send me into complete bliss. The way his lips carefully moved across mine, his hands snaked across my waist as my the feeling in my legs disappeared. It felt like if I moved my legs would collapse.

He pulled back slowly opening his eyes.

I was lost for words devastatingly. He suddenly ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry I wow..."

I opened my mouth but closed it knowing that if I said anything it would be too stupid. "It's fine, I um gotta go goodnight Austin." I said opening the door. I quickly closed it as I stepped inside.

Seriously Ally? _It's fine? _

Great... soon a smile came across my features as I touched my lip. I jumped at the sensitivity and shock it gave me.

Sighing I leaned against the door smiling, Austin Monica Moon was my first kiss and strangely I wouldn't want it any other way...

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys sorry for the late updates I'm trying my hardest to update every single day this week on each story. Anyways sadly this is not the best chapter in this story I wasn't really excited about this one but please review!:) But Austin kissed Ally epp! I know it looks like it's rushed but trust me the stories only starting and it's going to face hardships that only started with one kiss:) Ok so read love and review!:)**


End file.
